clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Penguinolia
Penguinolia is a country across the border of Beakland. It currently has 20,000,000 living there. It runs on a monarchy system. It's current leader is King Rookfeather XII. It has many towns and cities and is known for the green forests and some great holiday locations. History It is unknown about the history of Penguinolia, it is also unknown how far back the line of leaders go. It may go back many generations but it is rumoured that the very first king was made king by founding the city and protecting penguins from thieves. In 1701, Hawktail VI expanded the kingdom to greatly letting others spread out among the country. Rookfeather I was a very wise and liked king and the son of Hawktail VI. He was considered very wise and clever and when a captain of a guard patrol came back from patrolling the borders of the city, explained that there was a huge mob of thieves coming to attack and take over the city and rob others and were coming from the west. Rookastle, a new village in the north was asked by Hawktail VI to transfer villagers to take refuge in Penguanataam until the thieves could be dealt with. He ordered the soldiers in the city to protect the border in case they failed. Luckily, the thieves were outmatched, and the soldiers managed to drive them out and were told if they were ever to return, they would be ready to fight back. Hawktail VI's son, Rookfeather I decided to agree with his father's plan and built a wall around the border. The wall was completed by Rookfeather II who asked for archer turrets as well and was well known for being kind and nice to his citizens. The Antarctican Wars (1800-1945) The Antarctican Wars greatly weakened Penguinolia when the Polar Union invaded but Penguinolia managed to recover slowly and rebuild the rest of it's country except for a few cities that the Polar Union greatly destroyed. The city of Hawkton was completely destroyed after this war. Antarctican War I (1800-1879) Penguinolia suffered a great amount of damage to the north-east part of the country when the Polar Union broke through the wall. A small village was completely destroyed by the Polar Union and many soldiers were killed. Hawkton was taken by the Polar Union as a Polar-Penguinolia country was made from the Union's victories. At this time, a sixteenth of Penguinolia was turned against it's own self while penguins were forced to obey the Polar Union. Eventually, Rookfeather VIII decided to turn his troops against the Polar-Penguinolia side of his country and attack the Polar Union in late 1878 and charge. By this time, the polar union had succeeded in taking an eighth of the country but were driven away from taking any more by Rookfeather VIII's troops. The battle ended a few months later on January 15th, 1879. The Polar Union were forced to live in peace, away from the rest of the country but still victorious in owning their part of the country. Antarctican War II (1894-1945) The Polar Union finally decided to break through the defence and continuing through the country. Rookfeather IX, who was known for being the bravest and most fearless of all the kings decided that he'd send his troops to taken on the Polar Union in 1894. In the last few decades of his rule, he entered the battle himself. Penguinolia succeeded in taking back 2 thirds of Polar-Penguinolia. After the end of his rule, his son, Rookfeather X, a young and new king decided to take down the rest of Polar-Penguinolia and bring them down once and for all. The rest of Polar-Penguinolia was taken down in Hawkton, which unfortunately brought the entire city to ruins. Polar Union messengers came from the east saying that Port Glacier (New Penguin City), the capital, had been retaken by the enemy. The rest of the Polar Union fled and never returned and the battle was won. A huge monument was made in the cities that were hit including Hawkton. 1950s Rookfeather X asked to open a new trading port for trading and importing from other countries such as the Penguin States of Antarctica, Ninjakistan, Aurora Island, Beakland (Club Penguin of course) etc. He also asked for a statues to be built of the other former kings to be built which were built in the Statue Park in Penguanataam. Elite War Rookfeather XI, was known for defending the city against Gangsta Corp when they tried to invade and ordering his soldiers to help during the Elite Army Attack. He was also at the opening of the Penguinolian National Museum in Penguanataam in 1980. The castle was attacked by Gangsta Corp but the damage was fixed and repaired. Post-Elite War Penguinolia started to get more and more advanced and nowadays has a few skyscrapers and even has Jet Packs that were shipped in and imported from Club Penguin and the Penguin States.Category:Countries Category:Places